Papelotte
Papelotte is a Map in Blood & Iron. Summary In this map the Duchy of Nassau fight against the French Empire in Papelotte, a rural farm apart of Waterloo. Papelotte was one of the Duke of Wellington's defense systems. According to Wikipedia Papelotte Farm is located on the Waterloo battlefield and formed part of the defense system of the Duke of Wellington on 18 June 1815. The defenders were soldiers from the Duchy of Nassau, but the French managed to capture it and hold it for short while. It was located to the north-east of the battlefield on Wellington's left and Napoleon's right. Landscape There are not really too many hill parts, and it is flat. There are four points you can go through to get into the central building for both of the factions. The map doesn't have too many trees, but it has a lot of trees in the backyard. Planning Here is a map planned out. Use it to your advantage. The blue color represents the French Empire, while the orange represents the Duchy of Nassau. The red CY is for Court Yard, which is the main landmark of this map. Starting from the French Empire, going Route 1 is risky and is just gonna get you killed, if you don't plan it out. Going to Route 2 is dangerous, but you still won't know if people will sneak behind you or be right in front of you as you open the last door to the Courtyard. Skipping to Route 3 is a useful flank route, but beware Nassau riflemen also flanking. Going Route 4 is Dangerous but effective as it allows to quickly loop around to Nassau's best base option. Starting from Nassau, going Route 1 is just as dangerous as for the French. Going Route 2 is a nice risk that will take a while to play out.. Roue 3 is unnecessary and won't achieve much other than blocking France's flank Route 4. Route 4 (barn) is a nice area to setup a base in, just watch for flankers coming in the back door. DO NOT use the big main gates because Nassau or France will barricade it AND it’s a choke point, you WILL get massacred. 'Tips and Tricks' *''(French) Do not go to the courtyard. Instead, enter the backyard, then flank from there.'' *''(Duchy Of Nassau) Enter the barn, and flank from there.'' *''(Both Factions) Go to the barn and barricade yourself and others. The rate of alive people will drop increasingly because everyone fights in the courtyard.'' *''(Both Factions) Both factions have trees on their flanks. This is helpful if you bring another teammate, especially a sapper or a rifleman/skirmisher.'' *''(Both Factions) Be a Colour Bearer and go into the crowd. This will help your teammates kill more in the courtyard.'' *''(Both Factions) Never go to the courtyard first, it will just get you killed in the open.'' *''(Both Factions) In the courtyard, there is a pile of crates. You can glitch behind these and tie the game. Nassau has more of a hope for completing this than France, but it can be done by both teams.'' Do's and Don'ts *''Don't go straight into the courtyard, you will be killed.'' *''The backyard is probably the most safest, if you at least have a partner with yourself.'' Trivia *''There are sixteen trees.'' *''There was once a funny glitch in which the sky turned to doges.'' Gallery French Group Photo.png|A group photo of the group "Guns of Blood and Iron" after winning a battle on Papelotte. RobloxScreenShot20190106_103824461.png|What will happen in the court Yard RobloxScreenShot20191127_144616814.png|The entry point massacre RobloxScreenShot20191127_144338740.png|The courtyard Category:France Category:Nassau Category:Maps